


A piece of silver

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Tragedy, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction are out on their 2013 tour and everything is fine until Louis suddenly falls into a feverish sickness. This sickness turns out to be something bigger and dangerous than the boys could ever had imagine and it slowly starts destroying them, piece by piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One Direction!Werewolf fanfiction that contains Larry Stylinson and Niam. This will contain teen/and or adult themes. Please bear in mind English is not my first language. Feedback is much appreciated! xx

****

**Harry**

"That went well Harry, didn't it?" Niall asked me as we went through the door backstage together with the rest of the lads. We had just had one of our bigger gigs, the show had lasted for over an hour and we all were pretty tired. The show had been great though with the fans cheering, their cameras flashing and them singing together with us. It was a really special feeling having thousands of people appreciating your voice; I got more and more amazed by the incredible sensation each time we were performing. It was a feeling of overcoming and complete bliss and I loved that feeling. I was _living_ for that feeling; it was that very feeling that made me continue with One Direction and of course, the joy of singing together with the lads.

"Yes, it did! Though my voice cracked at the last lyrics of _Moments_ ," I replied to Niall with a bit concerned face and the Irish smiled brightly, shaking his head to me as Paul shuffled us into our tour bus. A couple of fans were standing outside the door but Paul was quick with getting us into the bus so we didn't have time to sign anything. Zayn and Liam were already sitting on the couch in the back of the bus, laughing and bickering with each other.  
  
"Cracked? Nah boy, I don't think so. I think you were great!" Niall said behind me with a firm pat on my back. I chuckled softly and nodded at him, "Thanks," I said and sat down on the couch beside Liam.

"Hazza," Liam exclaimed happily and dragged me close to him. He rubbed my scalp with his knuckles and laughed in an evil manner before he said: "You were great tonight!"  
I chuckled softly, smiling at him and squirmed my way out of his grip. I wasn't very fond of the other boys touching me except for Louis, my secret boyfriend. We had been together since the X-factor and during our time with One Direction, we were in a secret relationship because of Modest!Management. They didn't want us to be together since it would 'ruin' the bands image though they had toned their dislike down a little since our tour started.

"You were great too Liam. You all were great tonight." I said to my band mates, smiling at all of them though one was missing. Louis."Where is Louis?" I asked and went from the sofa to our small kitchen and opened the refrigerator to take out five bottles of Pepsi. I took them out, balancing them all over my arms and went back to the couch again and opened every one of them, still waiting for an answer about Louis whereabouts. I looked at Zayn with a questioning gaze and he replied with a shrug.

"I don't know where Louis is," he said and looked over to Liam, "I don't know where he is either. Wasn't he with us before? Like before we went into the bus? Paul?" Liam called out to Paul who was sitting at the front of the bus. We heard his steps as he walked through the bus to us.

"Yes Liam?" Paul asked as he entered the room.  
  
Liam waved to him with a big, silly grin on his face before he opened his mouth.

"Where is Louis?" he asked softly.

"Louis went out a couple of minutes ago; he said he wanted to take some fresh air."

"Right now? But there are fans outside and we should get going?" Liam quizzed and looked at us. I gave off a shrug which Zayn and Niall did too. We didn't know what to answer and I couldn't help but feel a bit worried about Louis.

"It is okay, he'll be back soon and Marco is with him." Paul replied softly with a smile and went back to his place. When Paul had gone away, I heard the door opening to the bus and I quickly made my way there.

Louis looked at me with a smile shimmering on his face.

"Hello Cheeks," he said softly when he saw me.

I stretched out my hand and gripped his hand in mine and drew him closer to my body.  
"Hello there Boo…" I murmured, burying my nose into his hair, enjoying his sweet smell and sighing softly. "You worried me, I thought you were gone." I admitted softly.

Louis smiled at me and cuddled closer. "I will never leave you," he murmured softly and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. "And I will never leave you." I cooed, holding him for a couple of seconds before releasing him as we went to the boys.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We sat down beside Liam and as soon as Louis had positioned himself, I put my right arm around him and pushed him a little bit closer to me. Zayn had gone away to bed.

"Here you go." I said as I handed Louis one of the Pepsi bottles.

"Thanks," he said and took it; he brushed his fingers against mine he put the Pepsi bottle to his mouth. He drank a couple of gulps before putting the bottle back at the table, and then he leaned his head on my shoulder.

I put my hand on his head and dug my fingers into his chestnut locks and looked over at Niall who were sleeping soundly on Liam's shoulder. His mouth was open and a small string of drool was making its way down the corner of his mouth. Liam had his arm around him, keeping Niall close to him. It almost looked like he was protecting him from the night enclosing around us from the windows and I thought it was a beautiful view. My heart fluttered a little as I reminded myself that I was holding Louis the same way and nothing could make me happier than being able to do so.

Liam perked his eyebrow at me with a smile on his lips, questioning why I looked at them.

"You are just so cute." I replied with a hint of chuckling in my voice. Liam laughed softly, teasingly stretching out his tongue whilst drawing Niall even closer to him.

"Thank you, you too," he grinned before he closed his eyes and lay his head on Niall's head. "Good night."

"Night," I murmured, wondering why he didn't go to bed instead of sitting here in the couch. I looked at Louis whom was sleeping as well; he let out soft puffs of air as he was dreaming with his eyes moved underneath his eyelids. I drew my fingers softly through his hair, placing soft kisses on his chestnut curls and looking at his sleeping face. He was so beautiful, my Louis. I let him sleep for a little while before nudging his cheek gently with my index fingers.

"Let's go to bed love," I whispered close to his ear and he nodded slowly, opening his eyes and looking around the small room. He yawned a little and turned his face to me, smiling as he saw me. Louis enveloped his hand around mine as we went to our beds on the loft. He took off his clothes, only wearing his boxers as he lay down underneath the blanket in his bed. I took off my clothes and crept underneath his blanket.

"Hello love…" I murmured softly as I spooned him and buried my nose into the back of his hair.

"Hi darling…" Louis replied tiredly and gripped his hand around mine, kissing my fingers with his soft lips.

I shuddered slightly by feeling his lips touching my fingers, the shuddering turned warm and went down to my lower parts. I grunted a little when I felt Louis tongue licking the top of my index finger. My stomach tightened as Louis took my finger into his mouth, licking and sucking it hungrily. I moaned and pushed my lower parts softly against Louis body; he let out a moan and sucked my finger even harder. I responded with nibbling his neck yearningly, pushing myself harder against him as he sucked my finger even harder.

Louis turned around to me; he leaned toward my face and caught my lips in a hard but wonderful kiss, his tongue crept inside my mouth and entangled itself around mine. I put my hand on his back and pushed him closer to my body, his body hot against mine.

"I love you Hazzabear," Louis whispered as his lips pulled away from mine, he looked at me with bright, beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

"And I love you Boobear." I replied softly, stroking the back of his head and kissing his forehead.

He smiled at me and drew his fingers along my arm, yawning.

"Tired?" I murmured and drew him closer to my body. He put his head to my chest whilst his arms rested over my side.

"A little…" he murmured.

I could feel his head moving as he looked up at me.

"You are the most beautiful person in the world Harry…" he whispered softly while his fingers drew lines on my skin.

My heart swelled inside my chest upon hearing my love uttering these words. My Louis always said the most wonderful things.

"And you are the most beautiful person in the world Louis." I said and caught his painting fingers, kissing each one of them before lifting Louis chin with my index finger and placed a kiss on Louis forehead. "You are my whole life." I murmured, smiling at him.

"And you are mine." Louis replied, smiling. He cuddled closer to my chest sighing as he enjoyed my warmth.

"Wow, how cold you are!" I exclaimed and gave Louis a worried look. "You were warm just a couple of minutes ago?" I whispered inside his hair, pulling him even closer.

"It's freezing…" he murmured. I suddenly heard his teeth rattle against each other.

"I will go and get you a jumper." I murmured and got out of the bed and into my small wardrobe and took out my warmest jumper before I went back to the bed.

"Here you go," I whispered and handed my jumper.

"Thanks." Louis sat up and dressed himself in my jumper then he lay down again and cuddled closer to me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked worriedly when I heard his teeth still rattling. He buried his face into my neck and sniveled.

"I don't know I feel a bit sick…" he murmured against my neck, his breath hot to my skin.

"But you were just fine a couple of minutes ago?" I asked, stroking my head on his back.

"I know… But I feel sick now…" he replied, his body shuddering even more as the fever took a grip of him.

I gave him another worried look and gave his forehead a couple of kisses.

"If you sleep now, I'm sure you will feel better tomorrow…"

"Mm…" Louis replied, his teeth rattling and his body shivering.

"I'm here for you, just wake me up if you feel worse," I tried assuring him and stroke his burning hot back. "Just wake me if you need aspirin. Maybe you want one now?" I added.

"No it is okay babe; I'll just try to sleep now…"

I nodded, believing him and held him close to my body as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Louis  
  
** I could feel the sickness spreading through my system by each second, each minute and each hour that passed when I woke up the next morning. I had no idea where this sickness came from and I had this gruesome, looming feeling in my stomach that kept growing each day; telling me that something very ugly was about to happen. The feeling was with me every waking moment, every time I closed my eyes to blink I could feel that there was something inside me that wanted to break out, that wanted to be free. Nausea struck me more often these days, the lads asked me how I was feeling but I just brushed it away, telling them that I was just feeling a bit sick, that I would feel better soon. They all accepted this, except from Harry. He had this worried wrinkle on his forehead and his mouth always scrunched into a small line whenever he gazed at me. He  _knew_ something was wrong with me, he always knew when there were things going on with me even though I hadn't say anything about it. I tried hiding it from him the best way I could though I knew somewhere that I in fact was unable to do so.

When I woke up that morning, the first thing that struck my mind was that I had never seen such intense sunlight sprinkle through a window's glass before. The warm rays of the sun's light touched my lovers face and I could only think that I had never seen his face this beautiful before. The sunlight on his lips made them look so beautiful and smooth and this was the first time I noticed the attractive shape his lips had and the light pink colour on his lips. His lips looked like they were shaped and moulded by Michelangelo himself and coloured by the angels, he was true beauty personified. I traced my index finger along his jawline while watching his face slowly waking up. His awakening started with his eyes slowly moving under his eyelids before they suddenly fluttered a little and then fully opened. His tongue licked over his lips as he was drawn away from Dreamland. He turned his forest green eyes to my ocean green/blue eyes and his lips turned into an angelic smile, light sparkled in the deep forests of his being as he looked right at me.

"Are you feeling better today love?" Harry asked his voice a bit husky due to recently waking up. He put the backside of his hand on my forehead to check if I had fever, which I didn't. He smiled softly when he noticed that my body temperature was normal.

"I'm doing better love," I whispered softly, firmly entangling my hand in his and slowly bringing it down to my chest, placing it there. His eyes sparkled even more as he felt my heart beat against his palm. I smiled softly at him, brushing my fingers over his knuckles, enjoying the sensation of his smooth skin to my fingers. I had never enjoyed Harry Styles as I did now in this very moment. Something was changing with me and I didn't know if was to the better or worse. I saw everything in a different way, everything was much sharper and in a way more beautiful than before… Harry, though, had always been the most beautiful thing in the world to me.

"I'm so glad you are doing better. You worried me; I thought you were getting a fever." Harry murmured while slowly rising up from the bed, he stretched his back and arms before going off the bed. 

I stretched my body as well and let out a loud yawn before moving out of the bed. I went to our tiny bathroom, gave myself a quick glance in the mirror before I took up the toothbrush from mine and Harry's shared toothbrush-cup and squirted toothpaste over the brush. I started brushing my teeth as Harry squirmed through the door to get inside the bathroom. I chuckled at the sight, he was always so imaginative, my Harry.

"What?" Harry smiled as he pressed in beside me, sticking his dark blue toothbrush into his mouth. 

I reached out my hand to intertwine my fingers into his much desirable curls but something moved inside my stomach as I spit out my toothbrush on the floor before hovering over the toilet, spilling out every single thing I had in my tummy. Goosebumps covered my whole body as cold sweat came creeping over my skin, cooling me down completely. Black blobs danced before my eyes, threating me to pass out as I hovered myself even more over the toiler, only throwing up tiny splashes of bile. 

Harry put back his toothbrush in the cup, bending down beside me, stroking my clammy back and whispering calming words next to my ear. The thing inside my stomach stopped moving for a moment, I helplessly leaned backwards into Harry's arms and he was there, already prepared to catch me when I fall.

**Harry  
  
** "Come with me Louis, let me take you to bed…" I murmured, trying to hide my anxiousness over his well-being as I took him into my arms, carefully leading him back to the bedroom. Louis obeyed without question; the life that had been in his eyes just seconds ago when he laughed at me squeezing into the bathroom was now gone. I carefully lay him down on the bed and gently put the duvet cover over him to protect him from the cold that he said he was feeling. I sat down on the bed beside him for a moment before Niall's blonde hair could be seen peeking out of the door.

"Hi guys," he said with a tad bit awkward smile as he watched us being close to each other.   
I waved to him with perked eyebrows, not really wanting to speak with him as my Louis was getting sicker. 

"Uhm… How is Louis?" Niall asked with a concerned look on his face, he seemed to had forgotten what he actually had been meaning to say from the beginning.

I looked over to Louis, noticing that he had fallen asleep.

"I don't know actually. Right now it's bad but he was fine just a couple of minutes ago when we went up. I don't know what happened… He threw up until he didn't have anything left," I said, letting my hidden anxiousness slip out of me completely. 

Niall pondered for a moment before going into our room completely. 

"Maybe he caught a stomach flu or something?" he suggested, looking at me. I shrugged. 

"Perhaps, I'm not sure…" I sighed and took Louis hand into mine.

"Just let him rest, I'm sure he will be fine." Niall said, giving thumbs up to me, I couldn't help but smile. Niall was always the one that tried to cheer everyone up if Louis wasn't able to. He had an Irish heart of pure gold.   
  
"Oh yes, I totally forgot. We need to get ready for our singing; they want us at the makeup section in half an hour," Niall added before patting my shoulder upon seeing my pouting face. "He will be fine," he said before walking out of the room to get ready.

I sighed. I really didn't want to leave Louis in his sick state but there was nothing I could do. I had to go with the boys and I would make Paul stay with him because I wouldn't let him be all by himself. I picked up my phone from my pocket and dialed Paul's number, he answered in a couple of seconds and I told him everything that had occurred in the last minutes. He said that he was going to stay by Louis side until I came back and I made a silent thank you inside my mind to Paul as I raised myself from the chair to go to the boys and get ready. I met Paul in the doorway when I exited the bus, he greeted me with a short wave before I was shuffled away to the building, and it felt like I was more far away from Louis than ever before as they pushed me into the makeup room.

**Louis  
  
** I twisted and turned inside myself as  _the something_ moved around my stomach, spreading its dread through my blood, my limbs, my entire self. My heart sped up only to slow down again, its irregular beats driving me crazy as I drove in and out of consciousness. This sickness was something I had never experienced before, it was so intense. My limbs suddenly started hurting and I wished I could claw my eyes out as the exploding and rattling pain in my skeleton made me pass out completely.

 

* * *

**Harry**

It felt like an eternity until we were finished with getting our faces covered in makeup and scuttled away to backstage, getting prepared with microphones and cables to make our voices sound really good. I caught myself thinking about Louis every two seconds, wondering if he was doing any better and if Paul was taking care of him properly. Niall noticed my concern and kept assuring me that Louis was going to be fine with small thumbing up signs and tiny smiles during the time we got prepared. Eventually, we started the show with saying that Louis unfortunately couldn't join us today due to sickness but that we wished that he would be able to attend on the show later that day, then we started our show and I wrapped myself into the blissfulness that was One Direction.

**Louis**

By the time I woke up, it felt like three days had passed and I had slept through them all. Paul was sleeping on the chair beside me, his face cupped into his hands as he was snoring soundly. My limbs didn't hurt as much as they had before I passed out and I felt the need to go to the toilet. I sneaked out of the bed, careful of not waking Paul up and padded away to the bus's toilet with soft feet. 

I turned on the tap, feeling the need to wash my face. I cupped my hands under the flowing water stream and splashed the water over my face, enjoying the coolness greatly. I opened my eyes to see where I had put the towel and the sight in the mirror frightened me. Amber colored eyes stared back at me and as I opened my mouth, I could see sharp teeth sparkling threateningly by the dim light from the lamp. Extreme pain gushed through me and the sudden nausea was overwhelming as I was forced down to the floor, screaming and clawing at the floor with my sharp claws when my skin started ripping off by itself.

**Harry  
  
** "Our sound just isn't the same without Louis! Today felt like the day back at the X-factor when we were practicing at Boot camp!" Liam complained as we were getting off the stage right after our final song;  _More than this_ . My heart stung a little when I heard Liam talking, Louis hadn't been here to experience this marvelous show with us tonight and it hurt. I wanted him to experience every single moment of our second tour together.

"I know we aren't whole without him!" Zayn sighed, shaking his head as our lifeguards helped us out from the massive amount of fans standing outside the building, screaming and shouting our names as they wanted our attention. Even though I rather wanted to hurry back to the bus to Louis, I decided to comply with their pleadings and gave them a couple of autographs, photographs, hugs and cheek kisses. 

Zayn, Niall and Liam decided to follow my lead, they submitted to their fans as well and after about an hour of fan-loving we finally started going back to the tour bus with our hands waving and our voices promising that we were going to come back soon enough. I almost skipped inside the bus as soon as I saw it. Niall laughed at my happiness, his arm going around Liam's waist as they walked behind me. I envied them as they didn't really have to hide anything since Management didn't care as much about them as they did with me and Louis… Zayn fiddled with his pockets, picking up a cigarette and lighting it. He looked so pleased whenever he had the stub in his mouth.

I opened the door only to see a complete chaos. Newspapers were scattered into millions of pieces everywhere, clothes were tossed around the floor and the refrigerator was opened, Pepsi dripping down the shelves. Panic struck me like a lightning bolt as Louis in danger was the first thing I was thinking. I went into our bedroom, not minding the lads shocked gasps from a distance. My hand automatically went to my mouth as I saw dark red blood stain mixed with chestnuts tousles scattered over Louis bed. I swallowed three times before I could collect the pieces of what I had seen and turn them into something relevant.

  * Chestnut tousles

  * Blood

  * Tour bus chaos

  * Paul gone




  
Some kind of animal had been in here, causing the chaos and blood stains, that I was sure of as I went back to the lads.

"Have you seen Louis or Paul? Paul is gone." I asked them, my voice sounding slightly panic-stricken.

Liam, Niall and Zayn shook their heads in unison; they were down at the floor cleaning up the mess.

"Have you checked the bathroom?" Niall suggested and I shook my head. I hadn't checked the bathroom yet. I quickly scooted off to the bathroom and I would always remember the sight of Louis, half-man, half-monster, grunting and clawing at the floor with his deformed arms while his body was literally changing its skin. Pieces of meat were lying around him mixed with blood splotches and tousles of hair. 

"Lou, a-are you…" but the boy, my love, broke me off with a desperate grunt I would always remember, the grunt of a crazed animal.

"Harry, help meee!" 

Louis body shivered crazily as he fully transformed into a full-fledged wolf right in front of my eyes. Blood gushed out of his mouth and down on the floor, coloring the white floor even more red before he turned his brimming ocean blue/green gaze to me, sniffing in the air. I froze on the spot, it was Louis eyes,  _Louis_ eyes looking back at me with a wolf's face and the very realization of this horrified me deeply. The animal bared his teeth and was about to run towards me but he suddenly went down on the floor in cramps, his body shaking violently and blood gushing out of him as his fur turned into human skin. A couple of seconds later, a naked and frightened Louis was panting hoarsely on the floor, curled into a ball. My brain was in an overdrive as I didn't know whether I should go to him or not. He turned his face around to me, his eyes filled with confusion and pain.

"Harry I…" he didn't even had the time to finish his sentence until his skin started peeling off itself once again, Louis painful screams filling the bathroom toilet. I heard the rest of One Direction coming running as Louis screams turned animalistic and lastly into heartbreaking howls when he had fully transformed. Louis was the shivering wolf again, his human eyes staring at us as he rose up from the floor with loud and shallow pants. Louis opened his mouth, baring glimmering sharp teeth as his gaze turned into unsaturated madness. He launched at me, wrestling me down on the floor in the speed of light before anyone had the time to react, sinking his teeth into my neck and I screamed, I screamed until my voice faded away. 

I only remember short sequences of the short time that passed by that evening. When Louis was finished with me, he went over to Niall as his next victim, leaving him to break down in fever, then he did the same to Liam and Zayn; leaving all of us shuddering and slowly falling into madness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Niall**

"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Louis panicked screams pulled me away from the feverish nightmare I had been having. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing a naked Louis with his hands put on each side of his head, kneeling beside a naked, pale Liam. A deep, dark red wound glowed on his neck, blood still flowing out of it. Louis body started shaking and cramping frantically, his breath coming out in short shallow breaths as his body started transforming. I quickly rose from the floor; my head started spinning from the sudden moment, not minding that I slipped around different colored fur tousles, dipped in mine and the other lad's blood. I went over to Louis and wrapped my arms around his shaking body.

"Easy Louis, calm down..." I murmured, holding him as he shivered even more. He gurgled as his face started to break and  mould itself into something else. 

I looked panicked around for any sign of dark colored curls but Harry was nowhere to be found. 

Sharp claws dug into my skin as Louis wolf growled loudly, his transformation complete. I immediately let him go and moved out of the way, Louis sprinted out of the wide open tour bus door, disappearing into the night. I scratched my head from confusion and worry. What would happen with him now? Would he come back? What was even happening with /us/? Had we transformed into werewolves? I didn't know and I decided to wait with the questions. Low grunts from behind reminded me of Liam wounded at the floor.

"Liam?" I whispered worriedly as I had squatted down beside him. I put my hand on his hot, flushed cheek and stroke it slowly. His brown eyes opened and looked at me. They were dim and misty, nothing like the eyes I had known before.

Liam just silently looked at me without an expression. His body shivered and it reminded me of the open door. I closed it, the cold wind making my skin crawl with goose bumps then I hurried to my bed, dressed myself in a white shirt and trainer pants, then I took my duvet with me back to Liam. I helped him to the somewhat mauled sofa and lay him there, covering him with the blanket. His body stopped shivering when the blanket was put over him. I gave a close look at the wound and decided it needed to be bandaged, I went to the bathroom, opening the first aid locker and took out a bandage and cleaning alcohol, and then I went back to Liam. He was still staring at me with no expression, I wondered why he was so indifferent but I decided not to ask him about that right now.

I started treating the wound on his neck, it looked like a bite-mark and I decided its origin was from Louis. I sighed, worrying about everything that had happened lately, what the fuck had even happened? Louis had transformed into a friggin wolf and bit us all! Harry was gone, likewise Paul and Zayn and Liam was acting like a vegetable. I gritted my teeth at a sudden though; One Direction was shattered into pieces.

Tears formed in my eyes and I let out a frustrated grunt at my own weakness. I had to stay strong and find my friends and solve this mess somehow... But how? I didn't know. Liam's scorching hot hand suddenly brushed over my cheek and I looked at him, all bandaged and pale. He smiled weakly at me. 

"Everything will be all right..." He said his voice was only a whisper. 

I put my hand over his and intertwined my fingers with his.

"How are you feeling?" I murmured afraid that he would go back being a vegetable again.

Liam just gazed at me without saying anything, his hand getting hotter and hotter. His face flushed and he made a disgusted face as he threw up blood all over the blanket. I let out a choked scream as my hands got colored with his blood. Liam kept throwing up, his face turning whiter and whiter as the blood flowed out of him. Then, out of the blue, he started cramping and twisting and his skin started shaving off, replaced with dark brown fur. I stood in shock, watching my lover transforming into a wolf right in front of me.

"L-Liam…" I whispered when he had fully transformed and was staring at me with his dark brown eyes in the face of a wolf. I reached out my hand towards him to stroke his cheek, to feel his fur and to assure him that I was there and that he had no reason to stare at me with those giant frightened dark brown orbs, but he just gritted his teeth, obviously not remembering who I was and then he rushed out of the bus just as Louis had done. 

I tried not to cry, I tried not to break down but it was too much. Zayn, Harry, Paul, Liam and Louis were gone and I had no idea where they were or where they were heading, they had transformed into wolves and I was all by myself with Liam's blood spilled all over my blanket. I slumped down on the sofa and hugged the bloody blanket, wondering why I hadn't transformed as the others while tears of hopelessness streamed down my face.

**Liam**

Smells, millions of them, everywhere around me. Everywhere I turned.   
I could identify every smell that struck my nose; rain, litter, squirrel, rotten leaves… My mind was on high drive as I was running through the great mantle of smells; who am I? Where do I come from? What is this place? Why are there so many smells around and inside me? Why did everything look different? Where am I going? What is this deep, moving feeling inside my stomach? 

I could remember a fragment of  _something_ that I had been before but I wouldn't know what it was. The fragment had already started to fade as I was running through the thick mass of endless forest. Someone with green eyes suddenly ran beside me through the woods, his fur curly and messy, I thought I had seen him before but my mind didn't let me remember. We ran together until we stopped at a creek, the curly wolf jumped down into the water and drank it like he had never seen water before. I followed his lead and went down, swimming a little. The curly wolf swung with his tail and splashed water all over me. I didn't know how to react; I just waved my tail slightly and cocked my head to the side, watching the curly wolf play around in the water with his enormous paws. A third wolf joined us, he was smaller than me and the other dark brown wolf I decided to call Curly, his fur coloured with chestnut, his eyes ocean blue. I recognized them so well but my memory failed me once again. Chestnut padded to Curly, looking at him with big blue eyes and whining a little, Curly immediately looked at him, cocking with his head and swinging his tail a little as Chestnut padded closer to him. I perked my ears as I thought I had heard a whisper from Chestnut, though I had probably imagined it. I jumped out of the water and lay down in the thick grass, watching Curly and Chestnut looking at each other. It looked like they had a deep connection, a connection I didn't know animals could have. 

" _Harry…"_

My ears swung up as I heard a name, I knew I had heard that name before, but where?! 

" _Harry…"_

I stared at Curly, his eyes were perked and his gaze deep as he looked at Chestnut.

" _Is that my name?"_

" _I don't know it just came to me."_

" _How are you speaking with me?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _I don't know."_

Curly stepped out of the water and went up beside me, shaking off the water from his fur with his gaze still locked at Chestnut. He lay down beside me, burying his head in his paws for a moment before looking at me and then to Chestnut.

" _Louis. You are Louis. And you are Liam."_ Curly's deep voice whispered as an echo inside my mind as he looked at me. Liam… The name, it was a fragment of who I was before all this chaos. Liam… That was me. I was Liam Payne, a boy from Wolverhampton and a member of One Direction. 

" _Harry! Louis!"_ I shrieked through my mind to theirs, not knowing if they would hear me or not. Curly's body shook as he heard his name, his ears perked and his tail waved happily. Chestnut gave me an odd look but it still looked like he confirmed his name.

" _We… We are wolves' guys… We are wolves!_ " I exclaimed to them my voice being scared, confused and excited at the same time. " _How did this even happen?"_ I added and looked at them, demanding answers.

" _I think… I think I infected you."_ Louis said sullenly, his ears slumping down awkwardly as he seemed to remember the happenings last night.

" _But how? How could you even do that? How is this even possible?"_ I quizzed, staring at them both, feeling worry as I thought about Niall, Zayn and Paul. Where were they anyway?

" _I have no idea Liam…_ " Louis replied, lying down on the grass. Harry curled up beside him with his nose buried in Louis chest fur, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the closeness. It must have been an odd experience to be with your boyfriend as something else than human, which reminded me of Niall. He had been so caring about me before I had transformed. I wondered how he was doing and if he had transformed.

" _How far away are we from the tour bus? Where are we even_? _Have you seen or well, smelled Zayn?_ " I asked, looking at them.

" _We don't know Liam._ " Harry murmured, keeping his face close to Louis.

**Zayn**

I trotted silently through the woods, I felt invincible when I moved. The forest sighed as the night came creeping; a couple of birds flew past me and continued their way up to their nests. I looked at them for a moment before I continued my way trotting through the forest, wondering a little about my band mates but still feeling no stress about them, I was sure they were going to figure this wolf-thing out somehow and me myself actually enjoyed the wolf world. I wasn't going to leave it anytime soon. I saw the tour bus but I decided to move closer to the city.

I stopped at the end of the forest, gazing over the lights of a small town. I drew the town scents into my lungs, my ears twitching a little at the sound of something coming closer.   
I squinted my eyes and smelled in the air to see if I could figure out what the thing was. I guessed it was a human since I could smell sweat and human skin though I was not sure. I  
I trotted down the small hill, my claws thrumming against the asphalt. The sound of a gunshot suddenly pierced the silence and I almost immediately felt pain exploding in my thigh, the indescribable pain made its way through my entire body and I quickly limped back as good as I could to the forest. They had shot me like the animal I was and now I had to pay my price.

**Harry**

"Lou, don-don't leave me here…" I pleaded, watching as Liam and Louis were about to scoot off away from me. I had suddenly transformed into human and I had no idea why I had done that. Louis cocked his head, not entirely understanding what I was talking about. He watched my human body with his human eyes, his tail slumping down sorrowfully as he realized I wouldn't be able to continue with them. We had planned to go back to the tour bus since we wanted to check up Niall, Paul and Zayn as soon as possible but it wouldn't work for me now. I curled into a helpless ball with my arms around my body. It was freezing, the cold seeping into my skin as it was made of raindrops. I heard Liam and Louis walking away, leaving me alone in the cold.

**Niall**

I woke up with a jerk, the nausea in my stomach worsening as I opened my eyes to the sight of Liam's dried blood on my blanket. I threw the blanket to the floor and hurried away to the toilet, throwing up everything I had inside me. The fever reached me once again and turned me into a shivering, sweating mess as I crawled into a ball beside the toilet. I put my arms around my aching stomach, thinking of Liam's smile as I passed out from pain.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took ridiculous long time to get this chapter ready! Feedback is much appreciated! xx

**Niall**

"Niall... Please wake up... Please..." Liam's desperate pleading was the thing that woke me up from my heavy sleep. I have dreamed that Louis slithered my throat over and over again with his wolf teeth. Blood and pain everywhere... what a bugger. I was thankful that Liam had waked me up from those nightmares.

I opened my eyes only to be met by a couple of dark brown eyes looking back at me. Those eyes were true beauty and everything I had wished for. I could see tears forming inside those glinting dark brown orbs as he gazed back into my eyes and as I let my lips form into a smile. A warm hand was placed on my blood-soaked cheek.

"I'm so glad you are finally awake. I was afraid you'd never wake up..." Liam murmured as he stroked my cheek, he didn't mind that his fingers touched the dried blood from my insides.

"Where are the others?" I asked with worry in my voice. I remember I hadn't seen Liam since I had woken up the last time. I wondered for how long time he had been sitting there, waiting for me.

"How are you? Did you find Zayn, Paul and Harry? How is Louis? How did you become human again? How long have you been waiting for me to wake up?" The question ran from my mouth like a waterfall.

"Easy Niall, let's go to the others first and then we will answer your questions, okay?" Liam suggested and I couldn't do anything but agree with him. He stretched out his hand to help me up from the floor and I took a firm grip of it without question. The world was spinning when I was standing again and the peculiar nausea in my stomach reminded me that I still had an animal inside me, an animal that waited to come loose. I decided to ignore the nausea for a moment and instead I focused on being happy to leave the red chaos that once had been the tour bus' bathroom.

* * *

**Harry**

The cold bit into my fur, _not human skin_ , earthy darkness pressed against my eyes, so heavy that I had to blink to see clearly. Devils. It was _cold._ My memory was a big mess of images and scents and I didn't understand anything of the "information" that my brain kept telling me. I also had no clue of what had been going on the last few hours I had been asleep. The only thing I knew was that I was **Harry** and that I had to go back to where I had come from. I rose from the ground and shook off millions of water drops from my fur, _my human skin gone_ , before I put my nose to the ground, scenting my way back.

* * *

**Louis**

I didn't like it when I didn't know where Harry was. I didn't like not feeling his presence, not hearing his laugh, not seeing his face, not hearing his voice, not feeling his skin against my fingertips, not feeling his curls brush against my hand as I draw my fingers through his curls, not feeling his hand softly touch my back as I kissed him, not feeling his soft lips against mine… I sighed deeply, I missed him dearly and I was so worried that he hadn't returned yet, though I couldn't remember where I had seen him at last, my memories as a wolf were blurry and confusing and I noticed they were almost gone when I tried thinking about them.

"So basically, we are… werewolves now?" I could hear Niall's hoarse voice asking a bit teasingly as he and Liam had settled down in the destroyed couch on the opposite of me.  
I looked at my Irish band mate and friend; his face was paler than snow, his dim, blue eyes almost glowing in contrast to his paleness. He had dried blood around his mouth; I wondered why he hadn't wiped it away but decided to keep my question to myself and not to ask him why.

Liam had his right hand resting comfortably on Niall's leg as the Irish spoke; the hand moved smoothly in a calming manner, I noticed that Liam even squeezed it every now and then. Just like Harry had done with my leg from time to time during interviews. The many memories of Harry stroking my leg stung a little in my chest. I missed him so much. It felt like the X-factor Boot camp all over again… Back then, we had always been struggling with being away from each other and it had ended with me forcing to go home because we really couldn't keep away from one another. Whenever I was away from him, I didn't feel whole, I didn't feel like Louis Tomlinson. I was only Lou Wi Tom without him, with him though, I was Louis Tomlinson. I was Louis William Tomlinson with Harry Edward Styles. Together, we completed the puzzle.

"Yeah… I guess we could say that," Liam said slowly as he kept stroking Niall's leg softly. I watched them enviously and wished with my whole being that Harry was here with me. "And Zayn and Paul are still gone, Harry too," Liam added with furrowed brows whilst looking at me with dark brown eyes. "And I don't remember anything from the past days," he suddenly added and I frowned. He had spoken about werewolves just a second ago.

"We were…" my mind was blank. "I… I don't know." I said, my voice only a whisper as my mind was completely blank, I couldn't remember anything about the last few days. The last thing I remember was getting sick and that was it.

Niall looked at us with confusion in his blue eyes as he bit his lips nervously. "We talked about, about werewolves." He said hesitantly as he glanced over to me.

"Werewolves?" I let out a loud laugh. "What are you talking about Niall?" I chuckled and shook my head at his cheekiness. Something inside me screamed and protested that I had forgotten something _very_ important.

Niall's eyes turned into big plates as he stared at me and Liam with shock.

"You **don't** remember? You transformed! You all transformed and left me here! I took care of you!" he shouted, staring at Liam. "Then you started cramping and screaming and POOF you were a wolf and you sprinted out of the door!" he said to Liam before turning to me, "and I held you in my arms, trying to calm you down but you transformed and ran out of the door! You were the one that bit us all!" he added, his eyes going wider with his index finger judicially pointing at me.

"Niall, are you okay?" Liam asked suddenly, ignoring what Niall had said to him. His face wore a worried expression. "You are feverish and your body is shaking."

Niall just stared at the both of us, shaking his head like he couldn't believe what just had been going on and I couldn't believe what was going on with _him._  
  
"I think you need to be put to bed Niall." Liam said softly and took his hand with a smile on his lips. Niall just shook his head and stared at Liam.

"No. You need to get your brains back, your real ones. Why don't you remember anything? We talked about werewolves just one minute ago! Why aren't you remembering this? Harry, Zayn and Paul are gone and you transformed into wolves! And Louis, you bit us all! Look here!" Niall growled suddenly angrily, he put his fingers on his collar and drew it down, showing us fresh, still red bite marks from some kind of big predator.

I stared at the bite marks for a few seconds before I felt my sassiness taking over.

"Are you kidding on me Niall? You are blaming **me** for biting you! That is seriously _ridiculous_! You have gone lunatic! Go to bed!" I growled furiously, crossing my arms over my chest and staring at him.

"I agree with Louis Niall, this isn't normal behavior and I'm sure Zayn, Paul and Harry are around here somewhere." Liam said slowly, tugging at Niall's sleeve, wanting him to go with him to the bedroom.

"Then how do you explain this MESS?!" Niall roared completely furious and gestured at the destroyed sofa with his arms. "Why won't you believe me? What happened to you?!" he screamed, looking at us with furious and hurt eyes.

"I don't know what happened here… My head…" Liam suddenly murmured as he slumped down on the couch again beside Niall with his hands tightly pressed against his head. Niall glanced worriedly at him but his eyes were still angry. Liam let out silent whines as his body slowly but forcefully started cramping and shaking and twisting all over. I eyed him in shock as his skin started peeling off, piece after piece of human skin falling down on the couch. Fur started growing out of the bare muscles and blood as Liam went down on all four, his bones cracking and his breathing shallow and fast as his spine grow longer.

I couldn't help but scream at the horrifying sight, I couldn't understand what was going on while Niall was just watching Liam silently with eyes empty like he had seen this before. A look of sadness and loneliness washed over Niall's face as Liam's transformation grew closer and closer to the finish.

* * *

**Harry**

_Blood_

_Death_

_Rotten flesh_

The scents kept coming to me, closer and closer as I was running through the masses of green.

_Shot_

_Wounded_

_Dying_

I saw a black silhouette lying on the side, red tongue sticking out of its mouth, its brown eyes dim, its life-fire vanishing quickly. I let my nose devour its body, finding the source of death and agony. A hole in its leg, something deep burrowed inside the flesh. I licked the wound, him, not it, whining weakly as I let my tongue wipe away the dried blood.

He suddenly moved his head without notice, he bared his teeth with his ears pinned backwards, warning me from continuing my healing.

 _Death? Is that what you want?_  
  
He snarled once at me before putting his head down again to the ground, drawing a deep breath.

_I want to help you._

But he didn't take notice of me; he just closed his eyes and the smell of death became stronger as his breathing turned weaker. I lay down beside him, keeping my body close to his cold body with my ears pinning down and my tail behind my legs. I wouldn't let him go that easily.

* * *

**Zayn**

He was a stranger but at the same time, he wasn't. I recognized his smell but his straightforward attitude scared me. I didn't want to show my weakness but oh, I was so tired, oh so tired. Hurt, everything hurt and I was losing myself more and more with each pain wave that went through my body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so slow with this. Sorry for that.

**Niall**

My worst fear right now was transforming into a wolf, not only did it look extremely painful and horrifying, transforming meant complete amnesia and I didn't want to lose myself. I wanted to be me, Niall James Horan and I wanted to be the one that could help my band mates and my boyfriend. I was the only one that could help us from this madness.

When Liam had started to transform I had figured out that the transformation into a wolf is triggered randomly but mostly by cold, so I had rushed to my bedroom to fetch my still bloody blanket and then I had enveloped Liam with it. As soon as he had the blanket around him, the fur that had been starting to grow from the holes of his skin reverted back and was replaced by new skin and his body stopped its cramping and he finally began to relax.

While I was stopping Liam's transformation Louis was just staring at me with big frightened eyes and a wide open mouth.

"Stop staring and help me keep him warm instead! I'm telling ya that you and I are werewolves!" I growled. Louis just stared at me. "You still doubt me? Now come on and help me otherwise he will transform!" I hissed at Louis to get him help me.

"What- what can I do to help?" He asked anxiously, still not moving an inch.

I sighed angrily but didn't let the anger take over, I needed to keep calm and sensible. Louis couldn't help that he was suffering from amnesia about this whole thing.

"Close that window!" I ordered him and pointed and one of the small windows on the side of the bus' wall. It was wide open; I assumed it had been opened by the wind or something and that it was this window that had triggered Liam's transformation. Though I couldn't help but wonder why me and Louis hadn't start transforming. Maybe we were not as sensitive to cold as Liam was.

"Then go and make tea, we can't let him transform now," I added while I was stroking Liam's arms underneath the blanket to cause friction. Louis hastily went away to the mini kitchen and returned in about three minutes with a steaming cup of tea, he handed it to me before sitting down on the torn couch beside me.

I gave the cup to Liam, careful of not spilling any of the precious liquid. He took it with a shaking hand, silently thanking me with his gaze as he drank deep gulps. When the tea had settled itself in his stomach, he stopped shivering and I let out a relieved breath.

"We must keep the door and windows closed until sun is up," I said softly to Louis, eyeing him as he nodded.

"Yes... Sorry for acting like that earlier but I couldn't help but freak out. This is so weird and unfathomable," he admitted and I completely agreed with him.

"It's weird that you don't remember anything though. You seemed to remember everything just before Liam started transforming", I murmured while I was stroking Liam's hand softly underneath the blanket, he was sleeping soundly, the transformation had exhausted him.

“Yeah, it’s weird…” Louis stated simply and looked over to me. He seemed to be troubled about something.

“Something troubling you?” I asked softly, furrowing my brows. I could imagine what he was worried about but I still felt the need to ask him about it.

Louis nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m worried about Zayn and Harry and about this whole thing that we are werewolves… Like I said before, it’s so weird and unfathomable.”

“Mm…” I agreed, “It’s really weird…”

“Shouldn’t we go out and search for Zayn and Harry? I mean they can’t be that far away from here.” Louis then suggested.  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea. We never know when we actually start to transform and I really don’t think we should leave Liam here all by himself. I suggest we just wait around until they come back.” I replied, thinking it was a good idea. 

“Yeah. You’re probably right.” Louis sighed. “But imagine if they are hurt, maybe they need our help?” he said worriedly while chewing on his lips.

"I wouldn’t know about that, but, I still think we should just wait here and then drive away from here when they are back.” I replied and Louis nodded, agreeing with me. He still looked very worried though and I felt his pain, I had felt the same way when Liam had been away from me.

Louis blue eyes watched me, though he stayed silent with his fingers drumming impatiently against his thighs. He seemed to be restless, like ants there were creeping all over him and he just wanted to get out of here. He continued to look into nothingness and I slowly started to get sleepy by the repeated sound of his drumming fingers. I hoped Harry, Zayn and Paul would turn up soon...

**Zayn**

Pain. Pain was the only thing I knew, the only thing I noticed as this fur less, standing creature was running with me in his arms through the vast forests. I could only wait and see where he was taking me.

**Louis**

The thick smell of blood was my wake-up call. I opened my eyes with a quick breath through my nose and stared at the wide-opened door. The cold breezed into the bus and I felt the animal turn around inside me as it wanted to transform me. I glanced over to Liam, he had crept under the blanket but he still shivered and I could actually hear him whine. I rose quickly from the sofa and hurried my way to the door to close it but the sight in front of me stopped me. Harry was standing naked, carrying a black furred wolf in his arms. The wolf's eyes were closed and its red tongue stuck out of its mouth.

"Lou... Help me...” Harry gasped with a hoarse voice and I immediately moved out of the way to let Harry and the wolf come inside. He walked inside and I closed the door behind him. 

"Put it on the table!" I blurted out, not believing what I was saying. Was I really going to help this wolf? Why was Harry naked? Why did he carry around an almost dead wolf? Questions ran through my head at the speed of light but I ignored them all, I put them into boxes to save for later.

Harry walked on unsteady legs to the coffee table and put the wolf on top of it.

"It's Zayn... He's been shot", Harry said in between his chattering teeth. He tried to warm himself by rubbing his hands over his arms.

"Harry go and put on some clothes", I said, ignoring what he said as I walked to the shallow breathing wolf on the table.

I put my hand on the wolf's thigh, its body slightly shuddering at the touch. I looked at the gun wound and assumed that the bullet was still inside the muscles and compared to the wolf's tiredness he had lost a lot of blood. I silently thanked my mother for teaching me a little about medical knowledge as I went to fetch a towel to stop the bleeding. In mean time, Harry came back dressed with his 'Hipsta please' shirt and tight jeans. His face was pale, his red lips almost glowing in contrast to the paleness of his face. I just wanted to hold him and assure him that everything was going to be all right but there was no time.

"Please help him...” he murmured hoarsely as he leaned onto me.

"I'm afraid I can't, he needs real medical care which I can't give. We need to go to the hospital and we need to turn him back into human", I said and gripped his hand with my free hand, my other hand was pushing the towel to the gun wound to prevent more blood coming out.

"I'll drive then", Harry said and went to the driver’s seat. I was about to protest, Harry couldn't drive a bus! But I came to the conclusion that we had no choice. We had to go to the hospital, otherwise Zayn would die.

The engines started with a roar and Harry started to drive the bus and luckily enough, the bus had a GPS so we could easily find our way to the nearest hospital.

I kicked Niall's foot, wanting him to help me instead of sleeping underneath the covers with Liam. Niall's blonde head turned up from the blanket and he gave me a quizzed gaze.

"Zayn's here. Needs to turn into human" I explained shortly, my voice dripping with unwanted sassiness.

Niall almost jumped out of the bed, he placed himself beside the table and started rubbing Zayn's body with his warm hands. I looked at him, trying to imitate his rubbing myself. Zayn let out a warning growl but he was too weak to actually do something to us so we continued with our rubbing. Soon enough, Zayn's body started to shiver and twist, he started to breathe raggedly and within seconds - his body had transformed itself. Niall stood ready with a blanket and as soon as we saw Zayn's black hair he quickly put the blanket over him.

"It hurts... It hurts!" Zayn screeched and tried to grasp his wound but I slapped his hand away, shaking my head and saying:

"I know but do NOT touch it. We are at the hospital soon."

Zayn stared at me with frightened eyes, it seemed like he didn't recognize me or Niall. Suddenly he rose from the table, fear from the animal inside him brimming in his eyes. He was acting more like a wolf than a human as he jumped down on the floor, the blanket falling off him as he headed to the door.

“No Zayn! Wait! We are driving! You can’t go out now!” Niall screamed after him, he started running after him and put his arms around Zayn’s hips, forcing him down on the floor with his body’s weight. Zayn whined like a wolf and tried to twist his way out of Niall’s arms but Niall was stronger than him.

“Calm down Zayn, calm down… You’ll be at a hospital soon”, Niall cooed softly while he stroke Zayn’s back soothingly with his hand. Blood streamed profusely out of the wound on Zayn’s thigh, it painted the floor red and it melted itself into the fabric of Niall’s pants.

“Louis, he’s bleeding heavily”, Niall said frightened as he watched the blood pour out. I hurried to Zayn and leaned down; pressing the towel hard against the wound. Zayn grunted, his face going whiter. His eyelids started fluttering and his eyes closed, his body started weighing more in Niall’s arms. Niall let out a muffled whimper and some tears leaked out of his eyes.  
“I think… I think he is dead”, Niall choked out, his voice thick with sorrow as he held Zayn tighter.

“No!” I exclaimed, “He can’t be dead!” I refused. Zayn couldn’t be dead, it was impossible. Zayn couldn’t be dead! I leaned over Zayn’s face and put my ear close to his mouth, seeing if I could hear him breathing but I didn’t. He wasn’t breathing. He was dead. I had been too slow with saving him. I haven’t been good enough to save him. My body started shivering of the sudden sobs that came out of my mouth. Niall stared at me while tears streamed down his cheeks; he held his arms around Zayn’s heavy body even tighter as he dug his face into Zayn’s black hair. Niall screamed out in sorrow and cried loudly as he rocked Zayn in his arms.

“We are here now!” I could hear Harry’s voice shouting, it sounded like his voice came from the other side of a thick wall, far away from us. He came scooting into the room, his eyes widening as he understood what had happened.

“He is not… He isn’t…” he couldn’t even utter the words. 

“We’re too late… Too late…” I whispered my cheeks already wet with millions of tears. Niall was silent; the only thing that gave him away was his body’s shivers.

Harry leaned down beside me and put his arms around my shoulder. It was clear he didn’t know what to say, he stayed silent and just watched us mourn. I think he was too stressed to let his feelings out. Liam suddenly awakened, he shuffled out of the couch and leant down beside Niall, putting his arms around him and shushing him. I didn’t understand how he could’ve understood what had happened by just looking at us, but it was Liam after all. He always knew when something was going on with us.

“Do you think we should take him to the hospital anyway?” Liam asked me after a couple of minutes. I looked at him and nodded.

“I think that’s for the best”

“No!” Niall suddenly blurted out, “No, don’t take him away!” he sobbed. He was holding Zayn in a desperate grip.

“Niall baby, I think it’s for the best. They will take the bullet out of him and clean him up and then examine him. Maybe they will find out about the wolf virus?” Liam murmured slowly while he patted Niall’s back.

“Are you mad?! He can’t be examined! They can’t find out about the virus! Imagine what they will do to us!” Niall suddenly blurted out, his emotions rolling up and down like a rollercoaster. “And we just lost him! We have just lost our brother!” he added, tears leaking out of his eyes again.

Liam looked over to me, searching for help but I shrugged for a reply. I had no idea what we were going to do now. I still couldn’t believe Zayn was dead. Harry rose from the floor and looked at all of us.

“I think we all should try to calm down and think for a moment. We need to think what’s best for us right now in this moment,” he said with his usual calm voice, tears trickling from the corners of his eyes.

Liam became silent with his arms still around the sobbing Niall, his eyes turning empty as he flew away to the world of imagination. I started thinking as well but my brain was too filled with confused questions, doubts and mourning. I couldn’t think clear.

“I’m sorry but I can’t think clear right now…” I admitted, looking helplessly at Liam. He looked back at me.

“We should drive away from here and find somewhere to bury him and then come up with what we’re going to do. We can’t show us in public, not yet anyway.” Liam suggested and I agreed with him.

“I agree”, I said and Harry nodded, agreeing as well. Niall was the only one that was quiet.

“Let’s go then”, Liam said. He helped Niall up from the floor, the Irish still refused to let Zayn go so Liam brought them both to the couch. Niall lay down, still holding Zayn close as he put the blanket around them.

Harry suddenly put his finger under my chin and kissed me, “We will get through this”; he whispered before he went to the driver’s seat again and started driving. Liam settled down at the other side of the couch, looking pale and empty as he looked out of the window. I didn’t know where to place myself so I just stayed on the floor and thought of how all of the things that had happened these latest days were unbelievable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Liam**

I felt like we were a bunch of road-trippers or even backpackers, we didn't have a certain goal and it had started to drive me crazy. We had been driving pointlessly around in the tour bus for a couple of hours while Harry and Louis had discussed about what we were supposed to do with Zayn's body and whether we were going to contact his family yet or not. They had come to the conclusion that we shouldn't contact his family yet since we weren't sure of when we were going to transform or not, it could be dangerous to expose ourselves right now and we didn't want media to come after us yet.

I was sure everyone was already searching for us by this moment, if my calculations were right; we had been missing for 3 days now and I was sure Modest were driving into insanity, their greatest cash cow were missing and they would lose every ounce of their respect if they didn't manage to find us. I have noticed that Marco had been calling on Harry's phone but he had ignored every call from them. I assumed he was enjoying his freedom which I actually did too, even though it hurt me that we weren't able to perform for our fans, in fact we were never going to perform for our fans again and wow, that hurt. It hurt that we were going to stop living our lives we had wished for (even though it was tiring at times, especially for Harry and Louis), it hurt that Zayn was dead, it hurt that I was never going to see his dark brown eyes again, never see his smile, never hear his laugh, never hear him sing again.

Everything seemed to be so pointless right now; our career was shattered into pieces, Zayn dead, we all turned into vile animals every now and then and we all suffered from amnesia when we transformed back into humans. Right now though, Harry was still in his right mind and hadn't started to forget yet. I had an unpleasant feeling that this wolf-thing was going to be our ruin.   
I shocked myself with hearing a loud sob escaping from my mouth at the thought of this. I buried my face inside my hands and let out another, shaky sob. My shoulders started trembling as I let out the many emotions I had had inside me for the last couple of days. Tears started to stream down my cheeks, my sobs grew louder and louder and no one came to comfort me. We all were a bit broken.

**Harry**

"We've arrived to the destination," I announced with the microphone as I turned off the bus' engines. I sounded like a tired travel guide. I went out of the driver's seat and to the living room where my band-mates were seated. They all sat on the torn sofa, looking at me with empty eyes as I entered the doorway. Liam's eyes were swollen and red rimmed, I assumed he had cried recently. Niall sat beside him, holding his hands in a sloppy grip as he looked at me with glassy, night ocean blue eyes. It had taken some time to get Niall separate himself from Zayn's body but with a lot of bickering and persuading we managed to get him release him. We had locked him inside his bedroom on top of his bed with his blanket covering his body.

"Arrived where again?" Louis asked me, his gaze a bit confused as he looked at me. I sat down beside him and took his cold hands into mine and leaned my head on his shoulder.  
"At my father's fishing cabin... If we're lucky, no one have been there for a while and won't be either", I murmured slowly and stroked his left hand softly with my fingertips.  
"Oh yeah, so it was", Louis replied and looked at me with tired eyes. "I really want to get out of this bus." he added and rose slowly from the sofa. He looked backwards to Niall and Liam, gesturing them to follow us out of the bus.  
"Before we go out, we need to dress ourselves with a bunch of clothes, we can't risk transforming." with a teacher like voice. I hated being the leader but I thought it was necessary for someone to lead right now in our broken situation. The lads nodded dully like zombies and went to their rooms to dress themselves and I did the same.

"I'll open the door first," I said and with that, I gripped the handle and yanked the door open, running towards the small cabin and fiddling after the cabin key which were hidden underneath the doormat. I drove the key through the keyhole and yanked the cabin door and hurried my way inside. The three lads hurried inside after me and it seemed like everyone was doing all right without any complications when the door closed behind them.

"I suggest we bury Zayn tomorrow when the sun's up again, is that all right for you?" I asked the lads when we had settled down on the brown, leather sofa, each one of us holding a cup of steaming tea. They all nodded dully, still in a zombie like manner and I sighed before I took a sip of my tea. My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eat properly for about two or three days.  
"Anyone of you hungry?" I tried, looking at each one of them individually.  
Niall, whom always was hungry didn't even look at me when I asked the question; he was just staring down at his feet plainly. It felt like he didn't pay attention to me. I sighed and turned my gaze to Liam, he silently looked at me and gave off a discreet shrug and a silent "sure", and then I turned my gaze to Louis.   
"Yes babe, of course", he said with a weak smile, "I can help you with cooking", he added and my heart melted a bit. Louis was really bad at cooking but he always wanted to help no matter what the situation was. I was thankful we still had each other through this mess. Louis rose from the sofa with his arm around my waist and we went to the small kitchen and scoured the kitchen of food. We found a small bag with spaghetti and canned ham inside in of the larders, I started cooking the spaghetti and Louis opened the can with the ham. It wasn't that much to eat but at least we were going to eat something. I wasn't sure we had been eating as wolves.

The water started to boil and I poured some salt in it before I put the spaghetti into the bubbling water. Soft arms snaked around my waist and a soft chin was put on my shoulder, I glanced backwards and saw Louis' blue eyes gazing back at me. His face wore a small smile though his eyes were tired. I smiled back at him while I moved around the pasta ladle in the water; he tightened the grip around my waist and sighed softly.  
"I love you", he murmured close to my ear and chills were sent down my spine.  
"I love you too, so much," I whispered, trailing my fingers over his arm before I turned off the stove and went to the sink to pour out the water. Louis followed me with his arms still around my waist and I chuckled softly in return, even though we had been through practically hell the latest days he still wanted to cheer me up by acting cute and that made me love him even more.  
I poured some butter into the spaghetti before I put the canned ham together with the spaghetti in the pan, then I went to the living room where the lads were with Louis behind me, he carried plates and cutlery.  
 We set the table in a minute, I sat down beside Niall and started eating the food, and Louis sat down beside me and started eating as well. Liam leaned forwards and put food on his plate; he glanced worriedly at Niall before he leaned backwards in the sofa again and started eating too. Niall didn't take any food. I looked at him for a moment, swallowing and then asking:

"You're not hungry?"

Niall shook his head, whispering a hoarse "no" before he closed his eyes. He was even paler than usual, his skin almost looked yellow. I looked over to Liam, seeing if I could find any answers from him but he just continued eating without even looking at me. We all were finished after a couple of minutes and I decided to talk.

"So, what are we supposed to do now? Are we going to stay here? Are we going to tell our parents and friends what happened to us? Should we contact Modest? Should we search help from somewhere?" I asked, looking at each and every one of my band-mates.  
Louis seemed to be in deep thought about my questions so I let him be for the moment, instead, I turned to Liam.  
"Liam?"  
He gazed at me and shrugged. "I don't know... I have no idea", he said truthfully with furrowed eyebrows.  
"Mhm..." I replied disappointed with his answer. I turned to Niall, but he had his eyes closed and didn't seem talkative right now. I sighed and turned to Louis.  
"Lou?"  
Louis chewed on his lip for a moment.  
"I think we should wait with contacting our families since we have overcome the virus." Louis stated softly some seconds later. I scratched my chin and nodded slightly, agreeing with him.  
"That's a good idea, though... how can we overcome the sickness? We don't even know where it originates from." I said.  
"I know we don't, maybe we can Google it or something?" Louis suggested and I nodded, thinking it was a good idea.  
"But how are we going to Google it? We don't have a computer here and our phones are dead by now." I sighed, damning us because we didn't have thought of bringing our chargers with us, they were probably with Paul somewhere and who the hell knew where he was now?  
"Ah, I didn't think about that. Shit." Louis cursed with a loud sigh.  
"I guess we'll just have to stay here until we come up with a better idea", I finally said and Liam and Louis nodded.  
"Sure, good idea." they said and eventually, we fell asleep.


End file.
